


You're My Sunshine

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, seriously this whole thing is just sweet fluff, talk of sex (very briefly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: After being away from you for working on A Night at the Opera, Deaky wants to make sure you know how much he loves you. (There’s a little twist at the end, but I don’t wanna give away too much.)This is the fluffiest fluff I ever wrote. Seriously.





	You're My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

You knew it was getting late but you didn’t care.

You were in a bar with Deaky and the rest of the band and you had no intention of being the first one to go home.

“To Queen,” Freddie raised his champagne glass.

“To Queen,” you all repeated, raising your own.

You came here to celebrate the release of the band’s newest album, A Night at the Opera. You thought it was definitely their best one yet. Not that you didn’t like the first three, but there was something special about this one. Maybe it was the fact that there was a song on it, called _You’re My Best Friend,_ which Deaky wrote about _you_. Your heart melted every single time you listened to it.

Being away from your boyfriend while the band was working on the album was hard for theboth of you, but you understood that they needed to concentrate fully on their work.

Luckily John was back now and ever since he arrived, he made sure you knew how much you meant to him. He told you he loved you a hundred times a day and kept surprising you with the sweetest little gifts.

“Congratulations on this wonderful new album,” you smiled at the boys.

“Thank you,” Rog said. “What’s your favorite song on it? You can’t say the one written about you.”

“I know you want me to say I’m in Love with My Car, but my favorite is ‘39.”

“Ugh,” Roger rolled his eyes, then got up and left to talk to some girl he hoped to take home.

“I actually love his song,” you confessed after Roger was out of earshot. “I just didn’t want him to get even more arrogant about it.”

“Smart move,” Freddie laughed. “His ego is already big enough.”

“I thought your philosophy was “the bigger the better””, you joked.

“Roger’s ego is the exception, darling.”

You giggled at his response, then got up and walked over to the bar to order another round of champagne.

When you came back, John immediately wrapped one of his arms around your shoulder.

“I love you so much,” he said, grinning at you. He was tipsy but so were you.

“I love you, too, Deaky.” You gave him a quick kiss.

“You two are so cute together,” Brian commented, looking at you from across the table.

“Thank you,” John replied. “She means the world to me.”

You blushed a little. John was never afraid to declare how he felt about you and it made you love him even more.

“I love you so much,” he told you again.

“I know, you just said it,” you laughed.

“Yes, but I really want you to know it.”

“I know, Deaky.”

You leaned your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arm around his waist. He hummed in contentment.

 

* * *

 

After another hour and a few more drinks, you decided that it was time for you to go home. Roger already left with a girl, and the others were getting increasingly drunk. Brian and Freddie kept giggling and rambling about the most random topics, while John kept his arm around you, telling you how much you mean to him every two seconds.

“Alright, we should go,” you announced.

“Yeah,” John nodded eagerly. “I have a few ideas about what to do to you tonight.”

He kissed your neck and you couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. You knew that he would fall asleep as soon as you got home and sex would have to wait until tomorrow.

“Let’s get our coats. See you tomorrow, boys.”

 

* * *

 

You woke up with a terrible hangover the next morning.

You opened your eyes and looked around. Even though the curtains blocked out most of the sunlight, everything seemed unbearably bright.

“Oh, you’re up! Good morning,” Deaky walked into room with the biggest smile on his face.

“How are you this… energetic?” you asked in disbelief, blinking at him. “You drank even more than I did last night!”

“I just had my morning coffee,” he shrugged his shoulders. “That helped. And I’m happy you finally woke up. I made you breakfast. Hold on, I’ll go get it.”

He ran out of the room, then came back a moment later, handing you a plate full of your favorite breakfast foods.

“I didn’t know what you’d want, so I made everything I could.”

“I love you so much,” you told him, taking a sip of the orange juice he brought you with the meal.

“I love you, too,” he said sitting down on the bed next to you.

“Do you want some?” you offered to share your food.

“No, I already ate. This is for you only.”

You couldn’t believe how sweet he was being. You’ve been together for years now but he could still surprise you with how much he cared for you.

“Aren’t you hungover?” you asked him.

“I am,” he admitted. “But it’s not that bad.”

When you looked at him, you noticed that he seemed nervous. He touched his hair a little too often and fidgeted in his seat constantly.

“Are you alright?” you inquired.

“Yeah, I’m just… uh, tired, that’s all,” he stuttered. You could tell he was lying.

You put down your plate next to you then turned to him, gently laying your hand on his forearm.

“Please tell me what’s on your mind. Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No… Shit, I didn’t want you to think that, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It’s quite the opposite, actually.”

“What do you mean?” you asked in confusion.

“Well, you seem to do everything right,” he explained. “You are so good to me, I don’t even deserve you. I love you more than I could ever put into words. I know I said this before, but I meant _every single word_ of the song I wrote for you. You’re my best friend and my sunshine.”

Your heart swelled at his words.

“Oh John, I love you, too,” you told him. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied and before you knew it he pulled a little box out of his pocket. You gasped when he opened it and you saw the gorgeous diamond ring inside.

“I _never_ want to let you go, (Y/N). Will you marry me?”

“Yes...,” you breathed out, tears of joy filling your eyes. “A thousand times yes.”

He pulled the ring on your finger then hugged you so tight you could barely breathe.

“You just made me the happiest man on earth,” he whispered into your shoulder.

“And I’m the luckiest girl in the universe,” you replied, pulling away a little and giving him a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
